The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,542 discloses an integrated beverage infuser lid having a fluid-permeable brewing basket for brewing a consumable product in a beverage container.